theelementalpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jewel Mando (Purple)
Basic Jewel Mando is the Elemental of Mineral and Crystal and for a short time is the Insectoid Animator. Rescued by the team for unknown reasons from Gary Ghastly, the team later discovers that she harbors the spririt of the Matarian Crystal Guardian, a warrior who on the home planet, encased lawbreakers in a crystal prison and prevented them from escaping. Always very innocent and kind. Finds her other in Ethan Jameson (Black/Orange). Discovered as an homeless orphan and remains so throughout the series. Moves into the Nether Zone with team ally Sonic to watch over the captured villians. Originally bonded very well with Grey as a brotherly figure when she is first found by the team. Physical Description Very short and innocent looking. A slightly round face, big light brown eyes. Dark colored skin. Eyes typically radiate a slightly different color when using her abilities. Shoulder length dark brown hair. Powers and Abilities Jewel has the ability to control and manipulate crystaline organisms, allowing her to create everything from crude weapons to gigantic structures. Because she also harbors the spirit of the Crystal Guardian, she has the unique ability to harness a creatures light or dark energy and use it to trap them in a small crystal prison. Detail is difficult for Jewel and her abilities, preventing her from creating any object with precision, all her contructs being crude. Also, while she has been shown to produce different kinds of crystal such as ruby or emerald, she cannot control what form her constructs will take. A unique attribute about Jewel is the fact that her powers don't rely on her consciousness like the other Elementals. If one of the others were to be knocked out for any reason, any construct they had made would disappear. Jewel's powers do not work this way, her creations lasting once they are made. Jewel is even shown to have some degree of control over crystal the she herself did not form, allowing her to sculpt and reform other constructs to some degree. History Jaye recieves some kind of transmission stating that "The Guardian Survived". He explains to the team that while this person is not an actual Elemental, they would be a very valuable asset to the team. It is suggested by his behavior that he is close to this Guardian in some way. He sends the team after the transmission signal, and at the other end they find Jewel being pursued by both Gary Ghastly and the Negativia. They try and smuggle her through downtown Odessa, alternatively trying to discover who she is and why the villians want her. She demonstrates her ability, nearly taking out an entire building, and allowing the team to escape with her. They take her to Jaye and learn that she was an orphan living in the streets. When the meteor shower came (The Matarian planet shrapnel) something hit her and knocked her out. They discover she is inhabited by a fragment of the Crystal Guardian's Uniform, which somehow gave her part of the original's soul. Jaye tells them that if she is caught by villians, they can trap light in dark crystals. She stays with the team for awhile, eventually moving into the Nether Zone to guard the Dark Creatures the Elementals have trapped.